wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuyo-tou
Chuyo-tou is the initial weapon the player starts with in all of the games. In Way of the Samurai, it is called Chuyo-tou, but later changed to Moderate Blade in Way of the Samurai 3. Skill/Move List ''Way of the Samurai'' : : Tensho (天昇) - Damage: 80. Initally Available. : : Geki-tensho (撃天昇) - Damage: 80. Learned when you are down, then attacking with Tensho, once learned Tensho will be replaced. : , : Renten-shozan (連天昇斬) - Air Skill. Damage: 40 Learned by achieving 180 experience with the sword, ''then attacking with Tensho.'' :→ : Gatotsu (牙突) - Damage: 80, Initially Available. :→ , : Garentotsu (牙連突) - Damage: 30. Learn by achieving 180 experience with the sword, then attacking with "gatotsu". :→ , R1 + : Gazanshindakyaku (牙山震打脚) - Damage: 60. Execute after "gatotsu" hit. Learned when you stop an enemy's attacks with "gatotsu". If this is learned, then "Sora ten kiba totsu" cannot be learned. :→ , ← : Kuten-gatotsu (空天牙突) - Throw Skill. Damage: 60. Perform after "gatotsu" hits. Learned by hitting an enemy who's in the air with "gatotsu". If this is learned, then "gazanshindakyaku" can't be learned. :← : Tenshin-senda (転身旋打) - Attack Strength 105. Initially Available. :← , ← : Tenshin-rensenda (転身連旋打) - Damage: 40. Learned when you stop an enemy's attacks attacks with "tenshin-senda". If this is learned, then "tenshin-kabutowari" can't be learned. :← , → : Tenshin-kabutowari (転身兜割) - Damage: 20. Learned by hitting an enemy who's in the air with "tenshin-senda". If this is learned, then "tenshin-rensenda" can't be learned. :← , : tenshin noboru zan (転身昇斬) - Air skill. Damage: 110. Learned when you perform "Tenshin-senda" when your HP is below 100. :← → : Issen (一閃) - Damage: 110. Learn by "Recover" (pressing either the R1 or the X button at the instant when you touch the ground after being hit up into the air by an enemy. ), then attacking with "Tensho" or "Geki Tensho". :R1 + : Fujinkyaku (斧刃脚) - Throw skill. Damage: 150. Learned by achieving 2400 experience with the sword. : , , : Sanrenzan (三連斬) - Damage: 10, 10, 50. Initially Available. :→ : Shinzan (震斬) - Damage: 15. Can be followed by "Sanren zan". Initially Available. :← : Senzan (旋斬) - Damage: 15. Can be followed by "San ren zan". Initially Available. :Jump : Hitenkuzan (飛天空斬) - Damage: 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Hitenonigoroshi (飛天鬼殺し) - Damage: 80. Initially available. :R1 + : Sokutai (側腿) - Hit skill. Damage: 5. Initially Available. :→ R1 + : Yakuzakick (矢苦坐鬼区) - Hit skill. Damage: 10. Initially Available. :Jump, R1 + : Hitenkyaku (飛天脚) - Hit skill. Damage: 10. Initially Available. 1Issen = Flash ''Way of the Samurai 2'' ''Way of the Samurai 3'', as Moderate Blade : : Tensho - Damage: 80 : : Hogeki-tensho - Float Skill. Damage: 70. : : Rentensho - Damage: 50. :→ : Sototsu - Damage: 75. : : Ren-sototsu - Damage: 60. :→ : Kitotsu - Blast Skill. Damage: 105. :← : Kaifu - Damage: 60. : : Tui-kaifu - Damage: 90. : : Dai-kaifu - Damage: 120. :← : Kaifu-kamikaze - Float Skill. Damage: 95. :← → : Sakura-fubuki (桜吹雪) - Break Defense. Damage: 100. :R1 + : Yasha-otoshi (夜叉落とし) - Throw Skill. Damage: 35. : , , : 1 Slash, 2 Slash, 3 Slash - Damage: 25, 25, 35. :Step : Shunzan - Damage: 30. Can replace the first of the above skill. :Jump : Hitenonigoroshi (飛天鬼殺し) - Damage: 45. :R1 + : Sokutai (側腿) - Strike Skill. Damage: 10. :Jump, R1 + : Hiten-kyaku (飛天脚) - Strike Skill. Damage: 15. 1Sakura-fubuki = Cherry blossom Snow Storm 2Yasha-otoshi = Demon drop 3Kitotsu (気突, 木突) = 1Air Collision, 2Tree Collision. 5Shunzan (瞬斬) = 1Instantaneous Cut Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:Way of the Samurai 2 Category:Way of the Samurai Category:Weapons (WOTS-3)